User talk:EternalBlaze
The archive for older messages can be found here. ---- O.O Hey, I know this is kinda awkward talking about this on a place like this but I'll ask you here because my phone broke ;) I know Owen recently has been going through hard times and I don't know how to make him feel better, since we're together and all. I don't want to make him like commit suicide or anything, so I came to you for some information because I know he won't tell me at all and you're like his uber super duper best friend. So... um is awkward, I just want to know who passed away and I'll be fine. Also, what was the math homework? -- cannedsoup 01:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sooooo sorry Dude, I can't thank you enough for all of your support and I'm really, really, really, really sorry for being a dick lately. It's just been so hard for me lately and I don't know how to cope. And I'm actually glad you bugged me to come on and send you a message because that's exactly what I need. I don't know what happened, I just eventually lost it in school today and stormed off to Guidance... I don't know what they'll do with me, but I hope it isn't bad. And thanks again for offering to help, but I will face whatever I'm given. I guess that's what death does to you... I'll miss my family... Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 23:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) NZP "Survival" Hey I was just wondering whether you would like to be part of my story after AUS. It's based on a Zombie outbreak which happened in an unidentified American town. The living characters are all members of NZP. I intend to make you and I7 psychopaths (I would ask I7 myself, but he doesn't come on without pestering from you). I apologise if you or I7 finds this offensive in anyway, but I think it'll be a more realistic version for being psychopaths. “Blaze and ‘Ceptor”: Both good friends who after trying to cope with two tragedies, were chucked off the deep end when the Zombie outbreak happened and took away everything they still had. Douglas tries to reason with them, but ultimately fails and they injure Dead Raiser by locking him out with the Zombies. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I use the skyrim picture for EternalBlaze (Character)? Seems like the perfect avatar for you. Especially since 900 is Terminator, DR is Ghost Rider and I am Cult of the Damned members. So you and me would be the unidentified admins :D --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Question Can I use your second PMG picture (the sniper) as one of my storyline weapons? -- cannedsoup 03:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It's almost that time of the month again, what do you propose we do for the featured nominations? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Avatar Why are you using the Machinima logo for your avatar? Magma-Man 02:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) No it's not, I was just wondering if you were supposed to be making stuff for them or something. Magma-Man 18:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) never mind Never mind, actually. I've been working on a new storyline, which is not something I'd usually do, but I like it here, I think I'll try and at least edit once a month or something like that. I have a busy life, so don't always expect me to be on :) -- cannedsoup 02:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hey there Hey, I fixed your template like you asked me to. And I made this for extremely long lists, like weapon lists. You love me, don't ya? xD See you around! -- cannedsoup 01:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Top Tabs I have considered this for quite a while. I'll probably try it some point soon. Magma-Man 21:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- May I ask you to change your avatar pick to something non-pony related? Frankly I don't give a fuck if you like the show and would prefer to not have to see ponies everywhere I look. This site was one of the few places that wasn't infested with pictures of ponies. Could we keep it that way? Magma-Man 17:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) xbawks liv I know you share your account, but could you give me any idea on how to tell when it's you? You have never bothered to invite me to anything and I can't invite you since it could be your brother for all I know. Magma-Man 05:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) xbawks LOL I PWNED U ON HALO REECH! XD Magma-Man 01:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Probably not she was just joking around. And you owned me alot more then I did you. Magma-Man 01:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) b..b..but why?! I understand... but why? It was your idea in the first place and I just think it's a good idea to finish it! Or if you don't, then can I still give you some of the credit? Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 00:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I love the if I were in Zombies. Those were pretty cool and funny I just updated my Nazi Zombie Guidebook, if you want to see it, the link is, http://blackopsnazizombieshintsandtips.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Zombie_Guidebook Good Day, Bountyhunter7714 13:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BountyHunter7714 I don't accept friend requests on XBOX Live from people I don't know. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I only have 1 friend on XBL that I don't know, but he's my age, and we're fine with that. But I don't know, for one thing, how old you are, and second, don't know in in RL at all. And my parents monitor my XBOX Live friends. Violet The truth is inside... 13:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want I can give you the terrain.png file for this. Save it as Terrain.png and replace the original from minecraft.jar if you want to try synth craft, its a differentt experience. u like textures? it has an odd plastic look, btw ima fix the torches and glass later today. or tomorrow... u like it? Hey, thnx for the comment. It did help and I will work to fix that. See that is what I need for the comments. Besides, the Microsoft Word one is so much better. Bountyhunter7714 02:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC)BountyHunter714 Wait till next poll. I'd suggest writing it down somewhere. I would if I knew what the article was. Magma-Man 12:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creation May's (or is it June's? nvm...) AotM almost needs it's poll. Any suggestions from anyone or yourself? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 05:22, May 18, 2012 (UTC) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A SUGGESTION!? What about the FC request you kept bothering me about a bit ago? Tell Grunt about that. Magma-Man 00:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it would've been longer but my brother started whining (JacksonTheEpic) and I had to get off :P Violet The truth is inside... 00:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, K. See my blog. I'm doing something interesting on Saturday if you want to participate :) Violet The truth is inside... 00:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I see. Hmm. I usually come on at, well, any time on weekends. So I will most likely be on for the majority of the day. And that's okay that you don't have the original maps...does this mean you don't have Moon? If so, you'll probably get to come in at Kino and then have to leave at Moon, we'll let you know when. Violet The truth is inside... 00:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought I was inviting my friend, who was on the list RIGHT below you, and then I realised that it was you I was sending the invite to. I was like, "Dammit! Wrong person Dx" Violet The truth is inside... 23:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I didn't send him that many. I sent him like, 2. :P By accident. You remember Margarette (frankd994) right? Wellllll, she was the one I THOUGHT I was sending to. I was talkin to someone on the phone so I really wasn't paying attention xD Violet The truth is inside... 23:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ....no, I'm sorry. Sakura's a genderbend of Takeo in my zombies movie (Yep, and I'm Rich's gb) and I really don't want people using her :< .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey,EternalBlaze.I would like to inform you that im not Pancake301 or anybody else on this wiki.I dont even know who he is.-Greedyselfish Alright,maybe we could colab sometimes and work on projects.-Greedyselfish July Features It's nearly that time of the month again, any suggestions on nominations? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Centering I have reason to believe you are good with templates, so I ask if you could help. I made a template to put on the tabbed weapon pages for easy editing, but I can't get it centered. This is the template. All I ask is that you edit the coding so the template is centered, 'cause I cant make it. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Now I see the solution, I feel pretty stupid XD. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sup, hey its bountyhunter, so whats up. Just wanted to say hi. So hows everything going, make any new creations? Hows violet doing? Guess what?!? My birthday is today, i'm turning 14. Thanks, and thats good that your doing well. Yea, I hadn't gone onto my wiki for like 2 months and it sent a email saying that it can be adopted by other people. So yea. Btw, do you have a ps3 or xbox? Links FTW *Skin Pack DLC Releasing Tommorrow for $2 http://playxbla.com/?p=11964 *Fall of Cybertron Build-a-Boting http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzc67THkXdA&feature=g-u-u *Deadpool Game Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqORbzbEfoM *You're welcome. Magma-Man 19:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Leaving As the header suggests, I'm leaving NZP. Not now, exactly, but once I'm done with Deathwish, which will most likely be this week if not next week, I'll be heading off. Life for me has been busy and I don't think I could fit this in my spare time. I don't know if my leave will be permanent or not, but we'll see in the Fall. I hope the best turns out for you and the community while I'm gone ;) Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 04:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Eb, it's Bounty. I was just wondering, am i able to make contributions like the (not really fake, but made up weapons, maps, and characters). Is it ok if I made something like that? Bountyhunter7714 15:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Thank you, and yes if that is what you call it. I was wondering if I could make one. So thank you. Now I might need guidance about making one. Bountyhunter7714 22:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Wikia-wide storyline. Hey, idk if u know me that well or not. I'm fairly new here. I read ur blog on the wikia-wide storyline, and i like the idea. i'd like to be a part in it, if that's ok, but i'm not that great w/ ideas. if i would be a part of it, i wouldn't be putting together the story and maps itself. just helping w/ the smaller stuff (eg. wonder weapons, perks, ect.). i'm not ususally on here that much. i'm usually found on The Walking Dead wikia. i'll make it a habbit of coming here more often. i hope i can be a help to this wikia-wide story. Zombiehunter115 (talk) 19:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, cool. Let me know when you and everyone else would like to start. I think this should be really interesting. Zombiehunter115 (talk) 21:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! So, I just let you know if I would like to be in? Do i have to ask permission for what I want to add in the wiki-wide story? Like I said, I'd probably only be doing minor stuff for your story. The three things that I came up w/ that I'd like to use the most in this story are Mr. Perk, the Teddy Fighter (ZH115), and the Katana (ZH115). Give them a look, and tell me what you think. (: Zombiehunter115 (talk) 19:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I think I got it. Thanks. :D Zombiehunter115 (talk) 04:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Magma-Man 01:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO GO ON XBOX MOAR Magma-Man 00:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki-Wide thing I posted this on Vi's blog, but just incase you didn't see her blog, these are my first two comments which I think would be good for the Wiki-Wide thing (ignore the Edward/Featured Creation sections). @The picture, well let's compare both Edwards. *Both Edwards are pale and look old *Both Edwards are gay *Both Edwards are whiny *Both Edwards claim to have power *Both Edwards are awkward *Both Edwards are pathetic *I'd just say Richtofen because he wasn't any of those things in World at War. @Featured: Well most of the votes are done in about three days so a week is the best time to do the poll because you'll already know who's won ages before the Featured Creation is put up. @ The Wiki-Wide thing: *1: Not sure, I think it's just The Walking Dead style (back me up EB TWD is awesome!) where you are on a journey in search of some form of place to live safe from Zombies. *2: Not sure again, the details haven't been established. *3: Same as 2 *4: We probably make it so one storyline takes place after the other (i.e Vi's then EB's then mine then 900's etc.) *5: I don't know, you tell me. You, ZH115 and Wafflez are active and aren't admins. We had more users when we reached 5 admins. 1 minute ago by Ebon Shadowshot Reply I also have an idea for the Wiki Wide thing, it should be an RP when you think about it. I'm talking about where all of us sortta donate to a huge fan-fic. If you don't know what I mean, it's like this, where when one user contributes, the next adds a little extra after that (seperated in section 1, 2, 3 and so on). This could be the "introduction" to the Wiki-Wide thing, and ends at like 100 or something. The RP should be set in a fictional city in some country and we should ALL be living there because spending fifty sections on meeting eachover just seems like a waste of time. We should all be from a High School or something and be in our late teens/early twenties. The other idea is that we all make storylines (this is an expanded version of my first comment), which take place after another (or a flashback storyline when the outbreak started but the RP should cover that part so there's no need) and continue on the story. Or if the group splinters, we should have storylines which follow different characters (Like Vi, Wafflez, EB and ZH115 together) and the other parts of groups (like me, Dead and 900). Something along those lines. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zombiehunter115/Confused_on_the_Wiki-Wide_Story Zombiehunter115 (talk) 04:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait... YOU STOLE MY AVATAR YOU A-HOLE! I'm going to switch back to the Spartan soon. I'm just using Shockwave because Fall of Cybertron releasess in about an hour and twenty minutes. Magma-Man 03:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Since you're on... chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:06,8/27/2012 01:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC)